A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime
by ebacusta
Summary: TK took his parents divorce harder than anyone expected and because of the feelings he's harbored, TK has refused to love. But then a girl from his past appears to help him sort things out. R&R Takari FINISHED! Little OOC
1. Old Memories

Ebacusta: Hello. This is just something I thought of. The first chapter is kind of based on the song Family Portrait by Pink, which I don't own. There might be a little OC, but I don't think so. Digimon never happened.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Digimon? Ha! You're a card!

TK and Kari: Please enjoy the fic.

A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime

By ebacusta

Chapter 1

**Old Memories**

- - - 8 years ago - - -

"You never listen!" TK heard his mother yell. "Why don't you stop and try to understand?" He sat curled up on his bed shaking slightly. Matt came in. He walked over to where TK was lying.

"TK don't cry," Matt said.

"Why do they keep fighting Matt?" TK asked through his tears. "Why?"

-

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said_

-

"You're no jewel either Natsuko!" his father retorted. "You've been staying out late, working, and I've had to stay at the TV station lately. Didn't we make a deal that one of us would always be home with the kids? We were suppose to alternate, who stayed home with the kids. Yesterday, was your day, and I found out thatTK was home by himself for an hour before Matt came home!"

"No!" TK cried out. "No it's not true!" Even though that was exactly what happened, TK would do anything to keep his family together.

"TK," Matt said, coming closer to his little brother.

-

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family_

-

"Matt, why are mommy and daddy fighting?" TK asked through his tears. "Is it because of the bad grade I got for my spelling, or my letters?"

Matt looked at TK helplessly. "Yeah, but don't worry, they'll resolve it soon." Matt hated lying to his brother. What could he say? Mom and Dad are having marital problems and are most likely going to spilt up. TK would be devastated if he found out the truth.

"I'll do better," TK yelled. "I'll try harder!"

"TK," Matt said.

-

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave_

-

"Maybe, we should go some where else to discuss this," his father said. They had heard TK's outburst. Before Matt could stop him, TK ran out of the room and grabbed his father's hand.

"Daddy, please don't leave. I'll be better. I promise. I'll try harder. I'll be nicer. I won't paint the cat again. Please don't leave daddy," TK said as tears fell harder down his face. His father's face softened as he came down to TK's level.

"Don't worry TK, daddy and mommy are just going for a walk," his father said ruffling his hair. TK grabbed his coat off the chair.

"Then I'll go with you," TK said. "Please." Tatsuki looked helplessly at his wife and then helped TK into his coat and picked him up. Matt came out of the room. Natsuko took his hand and the family left the building. And slowly, the tears stopped, and TK's eyes closed as he fell asleep.

-

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too_

-

When TK woke up the next day, the house was quiet. He looked around and saw Matt sitting on the couch. When he entered, Matt looked up from what he was doing and smiled. TK sniffled as he went and sat next to Matt.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"Out," Matt said.

"Oh," TK said. Suddenly the door burst open and his parents both entered the room in a heated conversation.

"You haven't done any work around the house, and it's all been put on me," Natsuko said. TK's eyes teared up instantly. He ran to his parents and began tugging on their shirts.

"Don't fight, don't fight," TK pleaded. He ran into his room and came back with a piece of paper. "Look. I did it better. See? Don't fight."

His parents ignored him and continued, "Well, sorry, but lately, you haven't been either! In fact, if I recall, it was I who picked things up last night, after you'd gone to sleep."

-

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family_

-

"Don't fight," TK pleaded.

"Well, I guess you're not totally useless," Natsuko said angrily. TK stared up at his parents and then with out warning, he dropped the paper he was holding and ran out of the house, grabbing his shoes in the process.

"TK!" his mom yelled and ran to the door. Matt pushed past her, wearing his shoes already. TK ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. He ran, until he fell over, and was to tired to pick himself up. He sobbed, his little shoulders shaking.

"TK!" he heard Matt's voice. Matt was beside him in a second. He picked his little brother up in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Matt, what did I do wrong? Mommy and daddy are fighting again. I don't want to go home," TK said. "Mommy's mad."

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Matt and TK looked up. A girl with brown hair and red eyes stood staring at them. She looked about to TK's age, and beside her stood, a boy with big, pointy, chocolate brown hair and eyes.

TK stared at her.

"Yeah," Matt said. "TK's just upset."

The girl sat beside him, "Maybe I can help."

-

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave_

-

The girl, her brother, Matt, and TK, all walked towards their house.

"Oh, that's so sad," she said. "Here," she reached into her little purse and pulled out a chocolate heart. "My aunt, just had a boy the other day, and we were on our way home to go see her. I got this for her, but here."

TK stared at her, and took in his little hands the chocolate heart. She took something from her brother's hand and held out towards the two. "Here," she said again. Matt took from her hand two roses, tied together with a ribbon.

"I hope you feel better," the girl said. She turned to leave with her brother.

"Wait!" TK, said. The girl stopped and turned. "What's your name?"

"Hikari, and this is my brother Taichi," she said.

"Come on, Kari, if we don't hurry, we'll be late, and mom will be worried," he said to her. With a final wave, the two walked and disappeared into the crowd.

-

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name_

-

TK and Matt climbed the last few stairs, and walked down the hall. They turned the door knob and walked into their house, removing their shoes and walking into the hall. Their mother stood up to greet them and ran to hug her youngest son.

"TK, I'm so glad you're okay," she said. She hugged Matt and then she noticed the heart and rose that her sons held. "Where did you get those?" she asked sharply.

"Hikari, mommy," TK told her. "She gave me the heart, and told me to feel better." TK put it in the freezer. He went into his room and fell asleep on the bed.

-

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally_

-

But even after that, the fights continued, and TK found himself running away from home more and more often, and Matt would follow. A week later, on one such occasion, he and Matt were in the park. And there was a family having a picnic. With, a girl, and a boy, with their family. The thought that his family wasn't doing that made TK start to cry.

This drew the attention, of two kind, caring, red eyes. "Look daddy, look," she said. She got up, and ran over to the two.

"TK," she said. He looked up and saw Hikari smiling at her. "Come here." TK looked at his older brother. Matt nodded encouragingly pushing, TK towards her. She took his little hand in her own, and pulled him over to her family. Matt stood their, and while TK introduced himself shyly to her parents, she ran back over and took Matt's larger hand in her own.

Surprised, he allowed himself to be pulled over to her family. She introduced him as well, and then she ran around to the corner of the blanket where the family was sitting. She took out of a little backpack this time, a camera. She gave it to her dad and said, "Daddy, will you take a picture of us?"

"Sure sweety," he said smiling down at her. Kari ran back over to where Tai, Matt, and TK now stood. Tai and Matt stood on the outside of their little siblings, but just before her father to the picture, Hikari took his hand in her own and squeezed it. TK smiled. It was the first time he had been truly happy in a while.

-

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)_

-

But the intensity of the fighting grew. TK begged his father and mother to stop, every day. He cried and begged until his voice was hoarse. Matt, tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. TK would climb into his parents bed at night, and snuggle with them, trying to remind them that they were a happy family.

He started desperately to relate happy family memories. He wrote notes to his parents, in his sloppy handwriting. He thought he was the problem and began to say all the things he'd do better but, though it made his parents stop fighting for the moment, overall it continued.

One day he surprised his parents by pulling out the family album, when they got home. He opened it and pointed to each picture saying in his tiny little voice, "Remember that?" or "Wasn't that fun?" And his parents smiled, but the fighting continued. That same night, he wrote a note and left it for his parents to find in the morning:

When things are touf

We stick togeher.

Becuz, famly is the best thing in the world.

-

_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone_

-

Pretty soon, his father would leave and not come back for hours. TK ran out of his room to greet him.

"Daddy!" he yelled jumping into father's arms.

"Hey TK," he said. He held a thick folder in his hands.

"What's that?" TK asked.

"Nothing son," he said.

"Well, daddy, will you go take me to the park so I can play?" TK asked.

"Not now, son. Maybe later on, okay?" he asked. He watched his father, walk into his bedroom and close the door. Matt came up behind him.

"Don't worry TK," he said. "Dad's probably just tired."

-

_Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night_

-

And the next night was the worst night of his life. His father came in late one night. He walked over and sat beside Matt. TK watched him eagerly. He was holding a green ball in his hands.

"Matt," his father said, "pack some clothes and things you want to keep with you."

"Why? Where's Matt going daddy?" TK asked.

"Nothing, TK," he said and left the room.

The next day, TK woke up to find Matt putting, some of his favorite things in a bag. "Matt, where are you going?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. Dad just told me to pack some clothes and stuff." And then, Matt, went out into the living room with his bag. TK's mom came in.

"TK, honey," she said.

"Mom, where are Matt and daddy going?" he asked.

"Honey, your dad and I decided that, our marriage has fallen apart, and so we've decided to split up. And, he's going to take Matt to live with him," his mother said. TK's eyes widened. He ran out of the room, followed by his mother and ran out of the door.

"MATT!" he yelled. His brother, who was walking down the hall with his father turned. He ran and jumped on his father's leg. "Don't leave daddy! Don't leave! I'll be a good boy! I promise! Please don't leave with Matt, daddy! Please!" His father looked at his son, clinging to his leg with all his might.

"I'm sorry, son, but it just doesn't work out," his father said.

"Don't worry, TK," Matt said. "We can still visit each other."

"Now, Matt and I have to go," his father said. And with a hug and a kiss, he wiggled his leg out of TK's grasp, and TK sat there, watching his father and brother go, crying loudly and crawling after them, screaming their names at the top of his lungs, "MATT! DADDY! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

But they kept walking until they were out of sight. TK cried for hours non-stop. For the next week, he wouldn't go to school, he cried himself to sleep, and he wouldn't eat much. His mom had to stay home from work to look after him. TK would still call for Matt or his father in the middle of the night, even though his mother had let him sleep in the same bed as her, in hopes of comforting him.

And then one day, there was a knock on the door. Natsuko answered it, TK sitting curled up on the couch crying for all he was worth. At the door stood a single solitary girl with a bunch of flowers and a chocolate heart in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Natsuko asked looking at the girl. "Is it a school fundraiser?"

She shook her head, "I'm a friend of TK. I ran into Matt with my older brother, and he said that TK was sad." Natsuko stepped aside to let the girl in and closed the door.

"What's your name?" Natsuko asked as she took off her shoes.

"My name is Hikari," she said. She entered the living room, where TK sat crying. "TK," she said. He looked up.

"Hikari?" he asked.

"Here," she said. She gave him the flowers and the chocolate heart, and then she reached in her little heart shaped bag and pulled out an envelope. She gave it to him, and in carefully printed letters was his name.

"Takeru?" he said. "How'd you know my real name?"

"Matt told me when I saw him the other day," Kari said. TK opened it, and inside he found a hand drawn picture by Kari and the picture they had taken at the park.

"Thank you," he said. And Natsuko, amazed at how the girl was able to help so quickly, saw something that made her heart leap for joy. TK finally smiled.

- - - Present Day - - -

TK stared at the sky. Now 14, he sat remembering that night. The night, that his parents had loudly proclaimed that they wanted a divorce. Matt wouldn't tell him what a divorce was, but he knew that something was wrong. Something, irreplaceable was going to be lost. That night, he felt he had lost everything.

It was because of that girl, that he was able to get through his parents' divorce. And just as Matt had promised, he visited from time-to-time, but nobody knew, about the intense feelings of depression, that he harbored from the divorce. And about the decisions, he'd made because of it.

- - - Preview - - -

A new girl in school, who reminds me of someone, and she seems to know an unsettling amount about me. Yet, it's strangely comforting at the same time. And she's a great listener too, but do I really want to talk?

"It's okay, to feel sad TK. But you'll have to move on eventually."

No! She's lying! She doesn't know what happened! And she doesn't know what it feels like!

Yet, it seems she understands me more than I know...

- - - REVIEW- - - REVIEW- - - REVIEW- - - REVIEW- - - REVIEW- - - REVIEW- - -


	2. The New Kid

Saturday August 21, 2004

Ebacusta: Hi, and welcome to the second chapter of this fanfic. Thank you all who reviewed including: _msshadylane, spirit of virtue, Malcom Yuy, LittleHikari542, RogueSummersLover, Says TB, Candice, Rayless-Demon, mandy2412, crazymzy, miaow227, Final Genesis, ArchSeraphimon, sorato4eva, angewomonandme, Fallin Dark Angel, Hikari-4-Takeru, and _.

To answer some questions:

Says TB: Yes, she was rather blunt, and that was my error. And yeah, it was kind of obvious who the girl was, but hey!

Sorato4eva: Don't worry, Matt, Tai, and Sora, as well as all the other DigiDestined are in here. And sorry, it's already been written as a Taiora. But I hope that won't stop you from reading it.

Hikari-4-Takeru: Hmmm... I read one of your fics, or the beginning of it at least, but I haven't reviewed yet. What stopped me was I saw Gta-Jake-II's or whatever the heck his name is, review, and I was just so upset at the way he just blantantly called you and according to his review seven other people "horrible authors." I just couldn't stand for that. After all, is suppose to be a site where people who like to write can meet and give others constructive critism so they can become better authors. Isn't that right?

(Blank): Well, that's the thing. Nobody but TK and this mysterious (not so mysterious anymore I guess) girl no about the feelings he has about love. He's never told anyone, and nobody knows what he went through and he plans to keep it that way. Your right, Daisuke would be a pal and tell TK he was being immature, if he knew what TK was doing.

One thing before we get started. I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. My cat had kittens and I've been so busy with her. And, I really hope you guys will check out ArchSeraphimon's fic: Will Love Survive The Ultimate Test? It's really good. After that: Thanks for the reviews and critism and please keep reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now let's get started shall we.

{ } = thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime

By ebacusta

Chapter 2

**The New Kid**

TK woke up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched before getting up to go take a shower. As soon as the water touched him, he jolted awake, and once he was clean, he wandered out for breakfast. He looked around the apartment, thinking of how it used to be littered with his and Matt's toys. He turned his head away and saw a note sitting on the counter. He picked it up and read:

TK-

Good morning. We're going to join your father and brother for dinner with some old friends tonight. Please be dressed nicely by 6 pm. I'll be home by 5:45.

Love, Mom

{Dinner with old friends huh? I wonder who.} His mind automatically flashed back to a little girl he'd known when he was younger, which got him thinking about his parents' divorce, making him sulky and bitter. But, he cheered himself up by making his favorite breakfast. A vanilla milkshake with chocolate chip cookies. After finishing his "nutritional" meal, he grabbed his school bag and left, running into Davis and Cody on his way there.

"Hey TK," Cody said.

"Hi," TK replied.

"Did you hear?" Davis asked.

"Hear what?" TK asked.

Cody spoke with a small smirk on his face, "The rumor that's got Davis all worked up."

"No, what?" TK replied.

"Well, Ryan, told me that a new girl is coming to our school today," Davis said.

"Oh, I get it," TK said. "You'll finally have a chance to hit it off with a girl before she discovers that you have no brain power."

"WHAT?" Davis yelled. "WHY YOU!" TK raced into the school with Davis in hot pursuit. Cody smiled.

"Hey Cody," a voice said from behind. He turned to see a girl with lilac hair and brown eyes hidden behind circular glasses, smiling at him. Next to her stood a boy with indigo hair and eyes.

"Hi Yolei, Ken, how's it going?"

"Good and you?" Ken asked.

"Same old, same old," Cody said shrugging. This meant that TK had said a witty comment to Davis and Davis had run into the school building after him.

"What was it about this time?" Yolei asked.

"Hitting it off with the new girl before she sees Davis's grades," Cody said. They all laughed as the three entered the building.

- - - 8:00 a.m. - - -

TK sat in class, a bored expression on his face. He stared ahead with glazed eyes imagining himself back at home sitting on the couch watching TV. Quite a few others had sunk into a stupor as well. The teacher was thoroughly boring everyone in the classroom with the same old announcements she said everyday. But then, the teacher said something new, knocking the class out of its daze.

"I'm sure you all heard the rumors about a new child joining us this year," she said. This got TK's attention. "And indeed, the rumors are true. I would like you to give a warm, and helpful welcome to your new classmate." The door slid open and in walked a girl with shoulder length brown hair, with long bangs clipped out of her face, and red eyes. She faced the class.

"It's her," he gasped silently. She seemed to have noticed him as well.

"Good morning. My name is Hikari Yagami. I am very pleased to meet you," she said, with a smile on her face. "I enjoy hanging out with friends, listening to music, and taking pictures. I also enjoy reading and writing poetry, and I have one brother."

"Questions?" the teacher asked.

A hand raised, "Will you go out with me?"

"No joke questions Ryodo," the teacher said sharply.

"I'm serious," he said as the class laughed.

"You'll all be able to enjoy Hikari's company during your break," the teacher said.

"Oh," she said suddenly. "I almost forgot, you can call me Kari."

"Very well, Kari, would you go sit in the empty seat beside TK?" The teacher pointed. TK's heart began to thump wildly. {Oh no. What if she remembers who I am and spreads my secrets all throughout the school?} With a smile, Kari went and sat in the chair beside him. She didn't look at him once through out their whole first lesson, which led him to believe that she in fact, did _not_ remember him.

But during their first break of the day, she turned to him and said, "How are you TK?"

Davis gaped, "Do you know her?" He didn't reply. If he ignored her, maybe she'd stop trying.

As if she'd read his mind she said, "I'm sorry. I won't bother you." He was starting to feel bad, already.

- - - Lunch Time - - -

It was a special day today, so the students were let out of their classrooms to eat lunch on the grounds. TK took his lunch, and went outside to sit under a tree. Nobody, not even Davis (who he suspected was hounding the new girl for every aspect of her life) or Cody sat, with him, which was fine with him. After a minute, he heard footsteps. {Maybe not.} But the voice that greeted him was feminine.

"May I sit here?" He looked up. Kari was standing, indicating the spot next to him.

"If you want to," he said.

"Thank you." She kneeled and folded her legs neatly underneath her. As she opened her bentou set (1) and took out an onigiri (2), the two remained silent. TK watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering why she had set next to him so suddenly. And then she spoke.

"Do you remember me?"

"No," he lied.

"I see," she held out her hands, and in it was a flower and a chocolate heart. He took them.

"Do you remember me now?"

"All you did was give me a flower and a chocolate heart. How is that suppose to help?" She was silent for a second. She knew he was lying.

"TK, how has life been treating you?"

"Decent," he said shortly. He was still watching.

She smiled, "I'm glad. How is Matt?"

"Fine," he replied.

"That's nice," Kari said "And your mother?"

"Good."

"That's good," she said. "And your father?"

"Peachy." They were silent for a moment. And then Kari asked, "Do you still have the picture?"

He was confused at first. What picture was she talking about? And then it hit him. "Yeah." They were silent for a while.

Kari broke the silence, "TK."

"Yes?"

"It's okay to feel sad. But eventually you'll have to move on with your life."

He angered at this statement. What did she know, looking all calm and collected as she stared out across the grounds? "No."

"Tell me TK, why is it, that you desire to love no longer?" she said calmly, as if she hadn't heard his defiant statement.

How the heck did she know about how he felt about love? "I never said that."

"Has someone hurt you in the past?"

"No."

"Have you been advised against it?"

"No."

"Then why?" she asked.

"Because," TK spoke, "all relationships end in failure."

"Is that so?" she asked. He felt like she was mocking him. "And why do you feel this way?" He didn't reply. "Is it because, one relationship that you knew of failed? Is it because many relationships you've known of have failed? Or is it because you're afraid to be hurt?" He was taken aback. And then he angered even more.

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked.

"You have closed off your heart, to all who try to get closer than you want. Even your close friends you keep at a distance," she said, her hands folded in her lap. "So tell me, why is it, that you don't love?"

"NO!" he practically yelled.

"TK," she said in a small, yet firm voice, "I am not asking you to love me. I am asking you to reconsider why you don't love anyone, and ask yourself if you now hold valid reasons?"

"You have no idea how I feel!" he said.

"Maybe not," Kari said, "but at least be glad you can still see and talk to your parents and brother." He dropped his lunch. It toppled over into the grass.

"Here," she said, handing him hers, before walking back towards the school building.

- - - Still Lunch Time - - -

When he entered the classroom, he saw Kari sitting at her desk, writing something. As he approached, he saw it. It was a poem that he remembered well. She had given it to him 8 years ago:

Sometimes, things don't go our way

But we have to rely on friends who care

Friends that hug, friends that smile

Friends that laugh and dare

Do not close yourself off from them

They only want to help

But rather pull them closer

Until they've whimpered and yelped.

People were reading it over her shoulder, and she folded it up neatly, and was about to address it. He couldn't risk everyone knowing, so he grabbed her by her wrist, pulled her out of her seat, and out of the classroom. Down the hall, he pulled, and she did not resist. Once in a deserted hallway, he pushed her against the wall and said, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will not tell anyone, about my parents' divorce. I mean everyone already knows they're divorced, but they don't know what I went through and I implore you not to say anything?"

All she did was smile and reply, "They were not my secrets to tell." TK looked at her, amazed. I mean, here she was, with perfect blackmail material, and she could have blackmailed him into doing anything she wanted (which most girls in her situation would have) and all she said was that she wasn't going to tell them in the first place?

"Okay, thank you," he said. "And, um, sorry for ignoring you earlier, I'm doing well."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said. She pushed the paper into his hand. "I was wondering if you would remember this." He opened it, and read the all to familiar poem. He smiled, "Yeah."

She turned and walked to the end of the hall when she stopped suddenly and said, "TK. Do not keep things bottled up inside. It won't do you any good."

He angered at that statement, though not as much as he would have liked. The thought that what she'd said was strangely comforting at the same time, freaked him out. He pushed it aside and went back into the classroom.

- - - 5:55 p.m. TK's House - - -

{Something nice huh?} He reached into his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a relatively unwrinkled shirt. He put them on. His mother knocked and peeked in.

"Oh no, you're not wearing a T-shirt," she said, marching into his room. She reached into his closet and pulled out a blue button down. He reluctantly changed out of his shirt and into the collared button down. And then upon seeing how bad the button down and the jeans looked together, forced him into a pair of khakis.

"That's better," she said. "Now go wash your face." He moped into the bathroom, still thinking about his encounter with Kari at lunch. How was she able to remain so calm, even when he yelled at her? He washed his face, and put on shoes, and left the house with his mother. He had secretly brought his portable CD player out of the house.

They got on the subway, and took a five minute train, and then got out, and walked a little ways down the street. They stopped out side a very fancy restaurant. TK always felt a little out of place in these places, no matter how dressed up he was, but wearing khaki pants and a button down, he felt like some child delinquent who had escaped from prison and this was the best he could come up with. They entered.

Matt and his father were already there, sitting in chairs, as were the old friends. It was getting close to 6:30 and when their name was called, they asked if they could hold the table a little longer.

"Why are we waiting if the old friends are already here?" TK asked.

"Their children aren't," his mom told him, and then, suddenly, a girl wearing a knee length black dress and black high-heels, burst into the restaurant, breathing hard, followed by a taller boy wearing an outfit similar to TK's and Matt's.

"Sorry, we're late," she said grinning. "It was my fault. My shoe came off in the station and we missed the train, and had to run here, because the next train wasn't going to be at the station until 6:30. Please forgive me." She bowed but since she was already leaning on her knees, there wasn't much of a distance. TK couldn't really see her face.

"Hikari, Taichi," their mother scolded, "you shouldn't ever keep your guests waiting if you can help it."

"Sorry mother," they said in unison. TK wasn't listening. Taichi? He'd heard those names together before. He thought back to when he was younger. That was Hikari's brother, he had completely forgotten.

"TK," Kari, who had apparently just noticed who their guests were, said, "nice to see you again."

"Same to you," he said automatically.

Natsuko looked surprised. "You've seen each other before now?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school now," TK said. He wasn't certain if that was a good or bad thing. He looked her over, now that she was standing upright. He had to admit, she looked beautiful.

{NO!} his mind said firmly. {You are never going to fall in love remember? Don't look at her like that.} But his eyes betrayed him. The dress, seemly enhanced her figure, hugging her curves, complimenting her eyes, and the beautiful brown hair that framed her face. He was having an inward battle. Finally he tore his eyes away.

"TK, is something wrong?" Kari asked.

"No!" he nearly shouted. Embarrassed he lowered his voice, "No, no."

"Well, good. Come on then," she said. "The others have already gone back to the table. And you didn't really move, when they all got up to move. Stuck in a trance."

"Sorry," he mumbled, ashamed at himself, for breaking his creed not to look at any girl because looking at girls meant love would soon wiggle its way in and he did not want that. They joined the others at the table. There was a decently sized dance floor in the middle of the restaurant, where some couples were dancing.

{Why did mom bring me here?} he moaned inwardly. {Is she trying to tempt me or something?} After ordering, the adults took to having a intense conversation. Matt and Tai began talking about one thing or another, leaving Kari and TK, who stared at each other.

{I hope I don't hurt his feelings by doing this.}

{I hope I don't hurt her feelings by doing this.} At the exact same time, they both pulled out their concealed CD Players, and began to listen to music. No sooner had they put it on, then their mothers spotted the headphones on their heads and snatched them away.

"But mom," they said in unison.

"Talk," the mothers replied. Both blushing profusely, Kari and TK turned back to each other. For fifteen whole minutes, not one word passed off their lips. When TK's mother noticed this, she whispered quickly and harshly into TK's ear. He groaned but said, "Alright." He sighed. "Kari, would you like to dance?"

Kari was surprised at first. She didn't think he would really do that, even though his mother told him too. She had expected him to at least put up a fight. But, she hid her amazement, and smiled, "Sure." And so, like a gentleman, he stood, and held out a bended arm, for her to hook with his. And she did so, and the two proceeded out to the dance floor. To Kari's surprise, he was a fairly good dancer; he knew how to lead without using too much force, something a lot of boys were unable to do.

"So, TK, I'm surprised. I thought you would have at least put up a fight," Kari said. TK barely heard her. He was concentrating on where his hands were located, fitting so perfectly, around her waist.

{SHE'S TRYING TO TEMPT ME!} his mind screamed. {SHE'S TRYING TO TEMPT ME! RESIST! RESIST!}

"TK are you alright? You look kind of pale," Kari said.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered.

And then Kari popped the question, "TK, have you thought about what I asked you about this morning?" TK couldn't decide what to do, so he chose to ignore her. "TK, I have one question, how are you supposed to progress with your life if you can't get past something that happened 8 years ago that was out of your control? You did what you could, you begged your parents, and they still weren't able to get past their problem."

TK looked at her, "You don't know...what it felt like, as my parents let my cries and pleas for them to stay together just dance past their ears as if I were some mannequin. I tried everything. I reminded them of good times we'd had, of things we used to do as a family, I wrote them loving messages. I tried everything, and it all went unheard. You, were the first person, who ever really tried to help. You listened, even though you didn't have too. I think to some degree, Matt felt obligated to listen to me, but you didn't. And yet, in all the wonderful gifts you gave me, none of them had any effect on my parents."

Kari looked into his eyes. "That must have been rough." He could see the sadness swimming in her eyes.

"It was," TK said. By the end of the evening, TK, felt a little differently about his situation and Kari's intentions.

- - - - Preview - - - -

A weird dream keeps haunting me, and I don't know, if it has to do with what Kari said to me. Reluctantly, I told her what it was about, and to my amazement she knew exactly what it meant.

"TK, stubbornness, will not help you. Sometimes, you have to give up and admit when you're wrong."

That's not true. I'm not stubborn am I? But then, in a moment of weakness, I spill to her all my secrets, and now she knows me inside and out, furthermore, the school dance is coming up and my mom wants me to go with someone.

Kari has all the means to blackmail me, but she won't, and to my horror, I find myself becoming more and more attracted to her.

**Author's Notes:**

(1) Bentou set: a boxed lunch Japanese students usually make and take for lunch. Some students though will fight to get bread from the shop that sets up at schools during lunch.

(2) Onigiri: a packed rice ball with a filling in the middle, often found in bentou sets because they're easy to make and don't take long to prepare.

REVIEW - - - REVIEW - - - REVIEW - - - REVIEW - - - REVIEW - - - REVIEW

11


	3. One Thing Leads Into Another

Ebacusta: Hello, and welcome to the third installment of this fic. Thank you all those who reviewed. Let's get right into it.

That would be: _sorato4eva, angewomon, reviewlord (david), miaow227, Katy, saFire flame, Mica the Cat Kid, Hikari-4-Takeru, RogueSummersLover, Malcolm Yuy, Final Genesis, crazyamazy, and Rayless-Demon._

Sorata4eva: Because I've already written the story as a Taiora. Sorry. Besides, I'm a fan of Taiora.

Angewomonandme: that's for me to know and you to find out

Reviewlord: You're name is David? I love your name.

Miaow227: Yes, there might be a little OOC. And yes. Congratulations to all the Olympic champions.

Malcolm Yuy: Yeah, it is really sped up. Sorry it took me so long to update.

Crazyamzy: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. My next door neighbor doesn't either.

A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime

By ebacusta

Chapter 3

**One Thing Leads Into Another**

Later on that night, TK stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He thought about the evening, and congratulated himself on standing firm to his resolve. He did not feel anything towards Kari. Something he did, find it rather annoying, was her way of sitting so calm and collected when he yelled at her, and when he wanted her to feel his pain. But then again... why did he care? The questions she's asked him through out the day rung in his head, but the one that rang the loudest was the last one she'd asked before they stopped dancing and went to eat.

_How are you supposed to progress with your life if you can't get past something that happened 8 years ago and was out of your control?_

Why would she ask a stupid question like that? He'd progressed this far hadn't he? Feeling superior to her and her questions, he strutted haughtily into his room and sat down on his bed. From underneath his pillow he pulled a picture. It was the picture Kari's father had taken 8 years ago when they were six. A tear formed in his eye, but he wiped it away, put the picture under his pillow, and fell asleep.

- - - TK's Dream - - -

"Welcome to the most important game of the season," an announcer exclaimed. "If this team can win, they'll be number one forever. If they lose, they'll _never_ get another shot!"

"Round up team!" his coach yelled, waving them over. TK joined the rest of the group at the edge of the basketball court. "Okay team, we've got this far, and the team we're going to be playing are pushovers. Let's walk all over them! Put your hands in." TK added his hand to the pile of his teammates'.

"On the count of 3, we're going to say 'team.' Ready? 1 ... 2... 3...Team!" TK, who had already been told that he was going in, followed the other 4 onto the court. His team played very hard, but he couldn't concentrate, and his team lost.

"Takaishi!" his coach barked as he came sweaty and tired off the court. "What's the matter with you? You weren't concentrating on the game at all."

"Well, I was thinking about the divorce of my parents," TK said.

"When did it happen?" his coach asked.

"22 years ago," he admitted sheepishly.

"TAKAISHI!" his coach yelled reaching for his neck.

- - - TK's Room - - -

TK sat straight up, his body covered in a cold sweat. "What was that about?" he gasped. Kari's words rang in his head.

_How are you supposed to progress with your life if you can't get past something that happened 8 years ago that was out of your control?_

Just a coincidence. He went back to sleep, but he kept having the same dream over and over again. When he woke for school, he was dead tired. Over the next few nights the dream kept coming back, depriving TK of more and more sleep.

Finally on Friday, he stumbled into the classroom and soon as he'd sat down, his head fell onto the desk with a _clunk_. Kari looked at him worriedly. And then after about 10 minutes, he jerked awake. Throughout all of his morning classes TK kept doing this: letting his head droop to his desk only to jerk back awake a few minutes later. He did this during History.

They watched a movie, and then immediately after the movie, the teacher handed out tests. The whole class looked horrified, but TK look the most horrified. He had slept through the movie. Even Kari had had trouble staying awake. He answered the questions as well as he could remember from previous studies, but then he froze on question 56.

56. What happened in the year 1612?

TK looked sideways at Hikari, who was biting so hard on her pencil he thought she was going to chomp off the top. So he wrote, _The Ice Cream Rebellion_. He turned in his test, as white as ash, knowing he'd failed.

He kept having the same dream, over and over again. What made him even more angry was the fact that he couldn't figure out what it meant.

By lunch he was desperate. When Kari sat next to him as usual, just as she opened her mouth to speak to him, he interrupted, pretty sure his voice sounded close to a mad man's, "Kari, please help me."

"Why TK?" she asked. "You never wanted my help before."

"Guess what I put on question 56, what happened in the year 1612," he said.

"The right answer," she said.

"The Ice Cream Rebellion," he said. She nearly dropped her sandwich.

"Okay, what is it? Come to think of it, you look tired TK. Stayed up finishing homework?" she said.

"About that," TK said slowly. "I haven't been able to get a good night's rest because I've been having this dream."

"Dream? What's it like?" she asked. He told her. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I'm going insane trying to figure out what it means," he said.

"Your problem is a simple one," she said.

"What?"

"You've finally taken my words to heart," she replied simply. He froze.

"I have not," he said defiantly.

She turned to him sharply, with an edge in her voice, "TK, stubbornness, will not help you. Sometimes, you have to give up and admit when you're wrong."

"But, I'm not wrong. And I'm not stubborn. Why would I need to take your words to heart? I've progressed this far haven't I?" he demanded.

"But, look at how flawed your thinking has become," she said. This got to him. He stood up.

"You know what, I know what my problem is," he spat. "You!" He began to stomp off when her voice reached his ears.

"TK, do you want to be alone?" He turned to stare at her. Her eyes were icy, and cold looking, in a way he's never seen them before. She looked to be demanding an answer and the look in her eyes, he could not refuse.

"No," he gasped.

"Then tell me why you won't love? You have yet to tell me one valid reason," she said. TK stared at her, and then he broke down.

"I'm scared," he said coming back over and sitting next to her. "After watching my parents' marriage fall apart, I just knew that, eventually that's how all of them would end. The heartbreak I would have experienced, I just couldn't have bared it." The tears began to fall. "And even if I did find true love, I would _never_ put my kids through what I went through as a child." His head fell on her shoulder.

"On the day, I met you, I began to bottle up bitter feelings I had about the divorce. I will never forget the day my dad and brother left. Dad came in the night before and had Matt pack a bag, with some clothes, and things he'd like to do for the next few days. And when I woke up the next morning, that's what he was doing, and then he left the room and my mom came in.

"She told me, Matt and dad were going to find a new place to live, and I ran out of the room, and down the hall. I remember, jumping on my dad's leg, and holding on to him with all my might, and he bent down and said some things to me. Matt promised me that he'd visit, and then after a hug and a kiss, dad pried me off his leg, and left me in the hall, yelling at the top of my lungs after them, and crying for all I was worth.

"True to his word, Matt would visit, but all I really did was cry for a week. I refused to go to school, and mom had to stay home with me. And then, you showed up with those things, and I felt better remembering that I had one friend. And you were the best listener ever. Better than Matt _and_ my mom. You never judged, you didn't say anything unless I asked you too, and you watched me, even when I didn't want you too, and that forced me to open up.

"But I never truly opened up entirely. I harbored all kinds of things. I smile, and laugh and I look happy on the outside, but on the inside, I falling apart. Everyday, I think back to the days when mom and dad fought all the time. I think back to all the times they ignored me, and all the desperate attempts I tried, in an effort to keep my family together. And I think back to the day when Matt and dad left. And when all the fighting was going on, mom and dad ignored me. It felt terrible," he said. Kari made as if to stand. TK grabbed her uniform top.

"Please, please don't leave me. I'm scared of being alone. Deep down, I want to be with someone, I really do, but I always remind myself of what happened to my family, and then I force that urge away. I want someone, who will love and smile at me for who I am, and not who I pretend to be. Please stay," he begged. Kari smiled at him. Slowly, his eyes closed, and his grip on her uniform loosened. His head fell to her lap, but, she didn't move. She stayed still and watched him.

- - - 2 hours later - - -

TK's eyes opened. He was laying on something soft. He saw shoes, he turned his head and looked up, Kari was smiling at him, in the same position she had been when he's last looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded. He noticed her shoulder was wet.

"Did it rain?" he asked. Kari shook her head. And then it all came flooding back to him. He stood up. "Oh no." He was about to run off when Kari spoke, "TK."

He looked at her, fear written across his face. She stood and walked over to him. "I want you to take this," she said. She undid a bracelet on her arm and tied around his. It was a hemp bracelet that she had made. "Please," she said. "If you hate me, or never want to talk to me again, then fine, but please. Never forget me." He felt his heart do this little flip. What was that?

"I won't," he said. The two walked into the building together, and when they reached their classroom, the cross English teacher looked up.

"So, you two finally decided to join us?" she said. TK opened his mouth to speak, but Kari spoke first, "Sorry ma'am. It was my fault."

"Really?" she asked. "Then I guess you won't mind a week's detention?"

"No ma'am," Kari said. The class gaped. Kari had never gotten in trouble in the week she'd been here.

"Now, would you mind reading your poems?" she asked. TK, who's been gaping at Kari for taking the fall from him managed to stammer out, "Yes ma'am." Kari went to her seat and TK walked to the front. He began to speak:

"I feel alone

And nobody cares

They pretend that it matters

But when I call in despair

They don't respond.

But then, there was one

Who cared a lot.

Her heart was as big as the moon.

Because no matter where she was

She always promised to see me soon." He went to his seat and sat down as his peers clapped.

Kari proceeded to the front. TK was about to speak and say she forgot her paper when she said, "I wrote one for today, but, I'd rather do the one I just thought of."

"Fine," the teacher said.

Kari thanked her and began:

"Love blossoms like a cherry tree

Sometimes it is welcome

And sometimes it is unwanted.

But, even so, when love is needed,

It comes running.

To help the one who made the plea.

And Friendship in a similar way

Does the same

It fights to help and wants to stay

And when it's pushed away

It just doesn't quit.

Because deep down it knows that the person wants it anyway." Everyone clapped; amazed that she had just come up with it on the spot.

Even the teacher was amazed, "That was very deep and thoughtful, Ms. Yagami."

As Kari sat down she smiled at TK. TK was gaping at her once again. He couldn't believe it. He had pushed her away, been rude to her, and had given her the means to blackmail him into doing anything and everything she wanted, and all she did was put her reputation on the line and write a poem just for him. He blushed, looking at her sleek figure. She _was_ beautiful.

"NO!" TK shouted.

"No? You _don't_ agree that Emily Dickens was a good author?" the English teacher asked amazed.

"No, I do, but I feel that, some of the messages she conveyed were personal, and I feel that authors should use their gifts to help _everyone_ realize things that can fixed if they all work together," TK said.

"Really?" the teacher asked. "That's an interesting point of view. I'd like to see what the rest of the class thinks. What about you Kari?"

Kari looked up from her desk, "I agree. I think that an author's talents can be used to benefit the world as a whole. If an author focus's on a problem that only he or she understands, then the point of the story will be lost to all those, who are not experiencing the problem. An author should try to convey a common message that _all_ people can relate to. For example, the lesson that one should always be one's self, is very important and yet, some people pretend to be something their not."

"Interesting," she said. "Davis, what do you think?"

Davis spoke up, "I feel that Kari and TK bring out good points. If the message will only make since to the one who wrote it, there is no point in sharing it to the public, because it will have no message to convey to _them_ who are the most important part of a story."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the teacher asked.

"If there were no readers, the author wouldn't have had to anyone to sell his book to anyway, so writing would be a waste of time anyway," Davis said.

"I see," the teacher said. "How about you Ryodo?"

"Well, I feel..." And so the lesson and the rest of school went on until it was over.

- - - 6:00 p.m. - - -

"You may go Ms. Yagami. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," the English teacher said.

"Yes. Thank you Miss," Kari said. She picked up her bag and stepped outside of the classroom. She yawned and stretched and then made for the door. When she pushed it open, she saw a single, solitary person sitting on the stairs. When he heard the door open he looked up.

"TK?" Kari said running down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," TK said. He put his book away in his bag.

"You didn't have too," Kari said.

"I know, but you took the fall for me earlier this afternoon. And I wanted to thank you for that. So, I was wondering, would you like to come get something to eat with me?" he asked. Did I just ask her out? Woah, slow down. What the heck are you doing? No love, remember? This is just a friendly outing, and you better keep that in mind.

"Sure," Kari said, "but are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeah," he said. He and Kari left the school grounds and walked to a nearby café.

After ordering a light snack, TK looked at her and spoke. "Well, aren't you going to pull out the list of demands you made in Detention?"

"List of demands?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, the list of things you're going to make me do, so you don't spill my secrets," TK said.

Kari looked at him. "_Blackmail?_ Are you suggesting I _blackmail_ you?"

"Well that is what you're going to do right?" he asked. "Force me to do your bidding?"

Kari was silent for a minute before she said, "No."

"No?" TK asked puzzled.

"I was glad when you opened up to me, and told me your fears," Kari said. "And to be honest, I was even happier when you fell asleep, because that told me that deep down, you trusted me. And I would never want to break that trust. And to be honest, I never would have told your secrets, because like I told you a week ago, they're not my secrets to tell." The drinks and food arrived.

"But... But I..." TK stammered before he trailed off.

Kari smiled, "And because you told me about your deepest fears, I'll tell you about mine."

"Yours?" TK asked. "No, you don't have too."

"Rejection," she said. She took a sip of her milkshake.

"Rejection?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Going new places is tough for me, because I fear rejection and having trouble fitting in. I can't reveal my feelings to people because I fear rejection. I can't really give myself anything it wants, because I fear rejection. I really am a selfish girl. The way, I hold myself back so harshly, and even though I don't have anything as serious as your problem, rejection is my downfall. I can't take it, even if is as a joke."

"But-"

"There's a reason, I sit like I do when I talk to you," Kari said. "I've found, that I can take rejection a little easier if I don't have to see the face of the rejecter." TK stared at her. So that was why she always stared straight ahead. She was scared he would reject her, and she didn't want to have to see his face if he did.

"I never knew," he finally managed out of his mouth. And the two finished their snacks, TK paid the bill and they left.

"Thank you so much," Kari said. "For buying me that."

"No problem," TK said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kari asid,

"Yeah," TK said.

"Okay, bye," she said waving.

"Bye," he said, and he stood there watching her walk off. And then before he could stop himself he called, "Kari!" He ran after her until he caught her. Her head turned and looked at the ground.

"Could I walk you home?"

She looked up at his face, "You...want to walk...me home?" She almost turned her head away again when he held his hand to her face to stop her.

"Yes," he said. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? His mind yelled at him. YOU HAD A CHANCE, AND NOW YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS. YOU MUST BE DRUNK!And so, TK walked with Kari back to her house.

"Bye," she told him when she opened her door. "Unless you want to come in?" She held the door open and seeing her face looking down the hall, he accepted. He walked in and she walked in behind him, closing the door.

"Kari, you're home!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yes," Kari said. TK came into the living room.

"Oh, TK, how are you?"

"Good," he said. He couldn't help feeling like he was being pulled in by some unknown force. And so, they went into Kari's room that she shared with her brother.

Suddenly another voice became audible, "TK? TK's here?"

"He and Kari just came in," her mother replied to Natsuko. Kari stuck her head out of her room.

"Where's Tai?" she asked.

"Out," his mother replied.

"Oh," Kari said. She turned around and saw TK looking at a photo album she had on her desk. He noticed her looking at him and immediately dropped it.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, go ahead," Kari said. He picked it back up and flipped through the pictures she had. She had the one with them as little kids as well. And, so, TK stayed, until his mother told him finally, she was ready to go.

They said their good-byes, and as soon, as they were back on the street, Natsuko said, "I want you to take that girl to the dance." TK's mouth dropped.

- - - - Preview - - - -

Mom is making me ask someone to the school dance. She really wants it to be Kari, so when I finally give in, she's overjoyed. But then, I can't help wondering if it really just was because she kept annoying me, or if there was another reason.

"You will never be able to move forward if you hold yourself back, TK. I, of all people, would know."

And then, Kari comes over one day when dad is over. He and mom have gotten in a fight, and to my amazement, Kari loses her cool, when they completely ignored me. Is there more to this girl than I know? Or is there something else that drove her to do that?

18


	4. More To It

Ebacusta: Welcome back. I hope you like this chapter as well as the rest. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I really hate my computer because it just erased my whole file an hour ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime

By ebacusta

Chapter 4

**More to It**

TK woke himself up the next day. After his usual showering routine, he stumbled into the kitchen and was surprised to see his mother sitting there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning TK," his mother said.

"Mom," was all he managed to gasp. His mother was never home, always away at work or something, but never there especially when he woke up.

"Please, eat your breakfast," she said gesturing towards the stove. He approached it slowly as though it might explode of jump out to eat him. He peered into the pan. There was a normal breakfast: eggs, bacon, and a pancake. Beside the pan sat a plate that held some toast. He tipped the contents of the pan onto the plate and sat across from his mother and ate.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked when he's finished. He jumped; he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Yes," he said. "Thank you."

She smiled, "Sure, anything for my baby." TK blushed, even though no one was there but them, it was still embarrassing.

"Why are you here Mom?" he asked hoping he didn't sound rude. "Don't you have work?"

"The dance is at the end of next week," she said bluntly. "I want you to ask her."

"No," he replied.

"TK, I think you'll be very happy with her," his mother told him.

"I'll be happy with no one but myself," TK replied.

"TK, you don't have to love her, but you have to like her, and whether you like it or not, I can tell that you like her," his mother said.

"I don't. She's annoying," he said.

"TK, ask her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine," he said. His mother stared. She didn't think he'd have given in that easily. TK was surprised with himself. He had just agreed. What was wrong with him?

"Well, you don't want to be late for school," she told him. It being Saturday, he only had a half-day. He grabbed his bag and left, anxious to get away from his mistake. As he walked, one thought was clear in his head.

Kari, what are you doing to me?

"Hey, watch it!" somebody exclaimed as he ran into him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"TK!" a voice exclaimed. It was feminine. His heart sank. He hadn't been planning on asking her now. But, it was not Kari's face that popped up beside him. It was Yolei. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What? Oh nothing," he said. She looked at him and giggled.

"It looks like you have a crush TK," she said to him.

"I do not!" he said in his defense even though he didn't quite believe it himself. Was it possible that even with all his complete and utter defiance, some feeling had wiggled its way into his heart? NO! NO! NOT AFTER ALL THIS HARD WORK! YOU WILL _NOT_ ASK KARI OUT. AND YOU WILL _NOT_ FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!

"TK, there's no use denying it," Yolei said looking at him. It was as if she'd read his mind. "Love is a matter that your brain cannot control." He stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

So basically, no matter how cold, or mean, or even how hard he tried not to fall in love, his heart would betray him, and he would fall in love anyway?

How is this fair? You are a cruel world you are. You are a cruel world.

- - - 10:25 p.m. - - -

During his break, he saw Kari, and beside her was Yolei. His stomach lurched. Was she telling Kari about their encounter earlier? About the feelings she'd read from his heart? This can't be happening. Kari spotted TK and pointed, and with a giggle and a wave, Yolei went on and she approached him.

"Good morning TK," she said. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said, although he was feeling very sick to his stomach.

"That's good," she said. "Listen ... um ... as a thanks ... for ... walking me home last night ... I got you something on my way to school today." She unfolded her slim, elegant looking fingers, and what lay in the palm of her hand was a keychain with the picture of them as children in it.

He took it from her hand.

"I hope you like it," she said nervously. He could tell she was fighting the urge to look away and was looking at him.

"I love it," he said. And before he could stop himself, he pulled her close to him and hugged her.

She blushed. "I'm glad."

He looked at her. "After detention, meet me by the pond in the school gardens. There's something I want to do with you." Holy crap! That came out as sounding totally wrong and disgusting! And like I have a crush on her ... which I don't.

"Sure thing," she said smiling. She walked off. He hadn't asked. Good, you can't get yourself into anything.

- - - 3:00 p.m. - - -

"You may go Miss Yagami," the teacher said.

"Thank you Miss," Kari said standing up quickly. "Have a good evening!" She ran from the room. She ran by her locker, and grabbed something out of it. Once outside, she dashed around the side of the building and headed towards the pond. When she neared the area of the headmistress's desk, she crawled in between the bushes. When she emerged by the pond, she ran alongside the bushes and then crawled through them. A bench was in her way. She crawled under it and crawled out in between a pair of lonesome legs.

"Hi TK," she said still halfway out from under the bench.

He nearly yelled in fright. "Kari, you scared me."

"Sorry," she said. She crawled all the way out. "What did you want to do?" she asked.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand. Together they ran back through the bushes, and emerged at the other side of the school grounds. The wall the surrounded the school grounds towered in front of them. Together, they climbed the wall and fell over it into a park. They ran across it, crossed the street, and stopped in front of an arcade. He pulled her inside, and over to a photo both. They climbed in together. He inserted the money.

"You pick the background," he said. Kari thought for a minute and then picked a background with blue, pink, and yellow flowers surrounding it. He pulled her closer and he looked at her.

"Do you remember?"

"Of course," she said. Both of them threw and arm around the other and raised their free hand in a peace sign. They smiled and took the picture. They exited the booth. It printed out two sheets of stickers. TK reached in her bag and pulled out her cell. He put one of the stickers on it. He put one on his cell.

"There," he said thrusting her cell back into her hands. Kari, who had watched all this amazed, said, "Thanks." She turned to leave but then stopped and turned back.

"This isn't really a guy thing, but do you want to come to my dance lesson, and we can hang out afterwards," she asked.

"Sure," he said, his eyes brightening. I bet she's a really good dancer with that lean body and all... WHAT AM I SAYING? I JUST DID THIS BECAUSE SHE'S SCARED OF REJECTION. Together the two left the arcade and boarded a subway. TK called his house on the way there. No one answered. He suspected his mother had finally gone to work, so he left a message:

"Hi mom, I'll be home later on. I'm going with Kari to her dance lesson and then we're going to hang out. I see you later. Bye."

When the train finally reached their destination, they got off and there was a five minute walk to her school. They climbed the stairs.

"Hi Kari," a girl with blue hair piped when the opened the door,

"Hi Satsuki," Kari replied. The room they'd entered was a lobby. Kari offered to let him stay in here, or he could come in and watch them stretch and the watch the class. She left him there to decide while she went to change. When she emerged, she was wearing a leotard with a see through skirt.

"Have you decided?" she asked him as she put her hair up into a bun.

His face flushed to a scarlet color, but he said, "I'll watch your class."

She smiled, "Okay then. Come on." He followed her down a short hall and into a small room with bars and a trampoline. There were some chairs lined up, along the wall. He took one of them, and when he turned around, he saw Kari upside down on her hands. He was amazed. She flipped gracefully over onto the trampoline and began to jump, switching her feet in a very tight circle.

Satsuki was at the bar. She put the leg up on the top bar and lowered herself to her knee and then slowly to the ground. TK gulped as he saw her leg practically straight up and down.

"Who's your friend?" Satsuki asked as she rose back up.

Kari who was still jumping and switching her feet said, "This is TK. My friend from school."

"Hello TK," Satsuki said.

"Hi," TK said meekly. "Nice to meet..." he trailed off as Kari jumped off the trampoline and landed with her feet slightly parted. She slid on the wood floor with her slippers and landed in the splits her midsection touching the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She reached for her foot, but smiled at him.

"I'm fine, are you okay? You look kind of pale," she said.

"You ... just ... went ... all the way down ... that's all," he gasped. Kari giggled silently.

"You could too if you practiced," she told him. Her nose touched her knee. She switched to center splits and lay her upper body flat in between her legs. He gasped. She had to be in pain right now. Kari reached for her other foot, her nose touching that knee as well.

"Do you have your costume?" Satsuki asked.

"Costume?" TK asked as Kari said, "Yeah, do you?"

"Uh-huh," Satsuki said.

"What costume?" TK asked.

Kari said, "Well, this is also a small dress rehearsal for the recital that's coming up in a month."

A girl with red hair entered, "It's time for class." Her eyes landed on TK. "Who's this?"

Kari stood. "This is my friend TK."

"Nice to meet you," he stammered.

"Same," the girl said looking him over. She turned her attention back to Satsuki and Kari. "Anyway, come on. We have to practice the finale before the others get here."

"Okay," Kari and Satsuki said. They followed the red-head out of the room and into a much larger room with a mirror and a bar along one wall.

"Who's she?" TK asked pointing to the red-head.

"Veronica," Kari whispered back.

"Hi Kari," said a tall blonde. "How nice to see you."

"Hi Ms. Tiffany," Kari said. "This is my friend TK. He's watching."

Ms Tiffany looked at him, "Then please do sit down." He sat down and watched Kari and her fellow dancers run through it. But suddenly, the teacher stopped them. She turned to TK.

"Excuse me young man," she said. "May I use your arms and strength for a second." TK nodded and stood up. "Thank you," Ms Tiffany replied. "I need you to hold Kari up by her waist. She needs to get used to doing her moves off the ground.

TK blushed, but he went and stood behind Kari. Ms. Tiffany said, "Start from the turns. Satsuki began to turn first, and then Kari came next and finally Veronica. Kari stopped in front of TK, but her tight turn continued.

"Lift!" Ms. Tiffany instructed. TK put his hands on her waist and lifted Kari's surprisingly light body. She kicked on of her legs up and touched her nose, and then leaned back, leaning over TK's shoulder. She kicked her other leg over herself and TK, and flipped out of his hands onto the ground.

"Thank you," Ms. Tiffany said. She looked at her watch. "Come on, we're going to drive to the stage and try this with props. That's where we're meeting the rest of the students. Your friend can come along too." The girls all grabbed their bags and followed their teacher out of the studio and down the steps. They all got on to bikes that were outside the studio. Kari tucked her skirt underneath her and they all rode for about 10 minutes before they stopped in front of a large building.

"You're going to love this," Satsuki told him as they entered. It was a huge auditorium with hundreds upon hundreds of seats.

"Go put on your costumes," Ms. Tiffany said. Kari, Veronica, and Satsuki all hurried off and disappeared from site. TK followed Ms. Tiffany to a pair of seats right next to the stage. When Kari appeared again, she was wearing a white dress with about seven layers of see through material as the skirt.

"Wow," TK staring. As soon as the others emerged wearing purple dresses, he noticed that Kari's dress sparkled.

"From the top," Ms. Tiffany said. Kari and the others disappeared off stage and then suddenly there was Veronica, and then Satsuki, and then Kari. They did the first part of the dance, and then it was on to the finale of the grand finale scene. They all disappeared off the side of the stage, and there was about a 5 minute space where nothing happened.

"That's where the fill in dancers are going to be," Ms. Tiffany told him. "They're everywhere." And then on to the stage came the spinning Satsuki, and then the spinning Kari, and then the spinning Veronica. The first layer of Kari's dress was floating in the air, and where as the other two, stopped spinning, Kari's tightened, slowly sending a layer of her layered skirt into the air, and then happened the most amazing thing.

Kari had about five of the seven layers in the air. He could hear Ms. Tiffany muttering, "She's got get all seven in the air. She's got to get all seven in the air." Kari's spin tightened even more, allowing the sixth one to go floating into the air, and then, Kari was lifted off the ground. Satsuki and Veronica were as well, but they stopped only 20 feet above the ground. Kari was raised higher and higher, still spinning, and then, Kari managed to get the seventh one out floating. All seven of the layers were floating as Kari continued to spin, and then she slowed, until she stopped.

Her layers of the dress fell but, she began to do the dance he had seen her do before with some added moves. And then she kicked back her leg and then her other one and flipped in the air. And then, swinging out her leg, she started a spin again, and then, she went spinning across the stage in the air and fell, into the waiting arms of a boy with spiky brown hair. She posed and Ms. Tiffany stood and clapped, "Excellent. Excellent work Kari. And perfect timing Tom." Kari slid out of Tom's arms, breathing hard but grinning for all she was worth at TK. TK hadn't even noticed that Tom had danced onto the stage.

"That was wonderful," she said. "Is everyone ready back stage Tom?" Ms. Tiffany asked. Tom nodded. "Well," she said with a look at Kari, who nodded eagerly. "From the top." And TK watched the whole scene again except this time, instead of having a five minute space of nothing, girls in brightly colored short dresses flipped onto the stage, and did a synchronized dance together for the five minutes. TK was amazed, _this ... was wonderful_.

- - - 7:00 p.m. - - -

Kari and TK walked out of the auditorium. "That was awesome Kari," TK said as soon as they stepped out of the building.

Kari blushed, "Thank you."

"How did you keep spinning all that while?" TK asked. "And how did you not get dizzy?"

"You have to keep yourself tight and locked up. Keep all limbs close, and the way you don't get dizzy, is to spot something," she said.

"What were you spotting?" he asked.

"You," Kari said.

"What's the name of this recital? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cinderella," Kari said.

"Really?" TK asked. "Who are you?" He felt he already knew the answer but felt it appropriate to ask anyway.

"Cinderella," Kari said

"I'm going to come see it," TK said. "It looks interesting."

"Kari said, "Well, the whole school is coming to see it, so you won't have to pay for another ticked."

"But, I'm going too," TK said. "I could probably see that show 5 times and still find more amazing things with it every single time I see it. For example, then Tom, danced onto the stage I didn't notice at all. But the second time, I did, and I bet that if you'd done that scene a third and forth time before you moved on, I would have seen more and more amazing things that I hadn't noticed before."

"Thank you, TK," Kari said.

"I'm treating you to ice cream," TK said, and he dragged Kari down the street and into an ice cream parlor. He ordered two vanilla cones and then stared at her.

"You know Kari, I never knew you were so acrobatic. Even when we were kids you were kind of clumsy, but now, you're elegant, and serene. And the way you managed to get all seven layers of that dress into the air, was so absolutely stunning yet so beautiful," TK said. Oh my god... Am I flirting... with her? Takaishi, stay firm to your resolve. You are unbeatable.

"Thank you. So how have things been going at home?" she asked.

"Fine, but anyway, back to your dance practice," he said.

Kari interrupted, "You will never be able to move forward if you hold yourself back, TK. I, of all people, would know." TK fell silent. When the woman handed him two cones, he paid and thanked her, but he said no more to Kari until they were back on the street 20 minutes later.

"Kari, would you like to come over?" TK asked. "My mom might be home by now."

"Sure," Kari said.

- - - 7:47 p.m. - - -

TK let himself and Kari into the apartment. Immediately, he regretted it. Raised voices were coming from the kitchen. He took off his shoes. She followed his lead. He loudly proclaimed he was home in hopes of stopping the fighting but it continued. He tried to talking to his mom, but she ignored him. Kari was watching this. He was starting to sink into a depression as he sulked over and joined his brother on the couch. Kari watched this too.

And then something happened that surprised both Matt, and TK.

"SHUT UP!" Kari yelled dragging out the word up. Matt and TK swiveled around in their seats. TK saw a look he had never seen on Kari's face before. Anger. Their parents stopped fighting to look at her.

She walked over to them, drew back her hand and slapped his mother, and then did the same to his father. TK and Matt were on their feet in a second, amazed at what she had just done.

"You are terrible! All you have done, is have your little lovers' quarrel, and you divorced, you were happy, but you _son_ is _suffering_!" Kari yelled. "You have fought and ignored him, and he has withdrawn himself into a shell to protect himself from others."

His parents stared at Kari, still in shock from the slap. "He has begged, he has labored, and done all he could, to try and get you to notice him and the pain he was feeling, but you never did! Not even after you broke up! Don't you know, a child's home is his castle! You ripped it apart and showed no mercy when you separated him from his brother. You never made an attempt to understand him."

Their mouths slowly began to open. Kari continued, "Maybe you've never experienced this, but, a child, especially a young child, tends to blame himself for the break up of his family, and that's what he has done! _All relationships end in failure!_ That is what he told me, and if this is where and how he grew up, I can understand that. You're never home to spend time with him, and I have seen him, shed secrets tears over this. Even eight years later, he still haunts and glowers over it.

"Everyday, he remembers the day his father and his brother left him, and everyday he remembers the fighting and the insults he heard, and everyday, he rips back open the wounds that this has created to let them bleed. He lives with pain, and he has all his life, and because of you, he doesn't know how to live _without_ it!" Kari yelled, tears began to surface.

"So STOP! Stop acting like you're the only ones affected, because you have two sons, who want love and attention from their parents, and you have one son, who wishes to distance himself from love because he's scared that the same thing will happen to him and his marriage will end in shambles!" Kari yelled. "Maybe that will happen, but maybe it won't! If he's never given a chance to find the right person for him, he will never get a chance to move on with his life, and _you_ will be the cause of it!"

Kari turned, and ran from the house. TK and Matt watched her go but then turned slowly back to his parents. His mother began to cry.

"He's right," she said. "We haven't thought of the kids at all. We didn't even consider them when we went and filed for divorce. We didn't think twice when we separated them. I remember how much TK looked up at Matt, and now, since Matt is never here, who does he have to look up to anymore?"

"It's our fault TK feels this way. It's our fault that this is how he views love, and it's our fault that he has created a shell around himself. And I bet Matt has done the same," their father said.

"Please," Natsuko said looking at her sons. "Find it in your hearts to forgive us. We were wrong, we made a terrible mistake. We should have thought of you as well." Tears welled up in Matt and TK's own eyes as well.

"Mom, Dad," they said as they ran around the couch and joined in a hug with their parents. "We forgive you," they whispered.

- - - 8:00 a.m. - - -

"TK, I'm so sorry," Kari said when she unavoidably bumped into him on Thursday. She had been avoiding him all week. "I'm so sorry. I lost control. I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me."

"Kari," TK said. "I was wondering... Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I ... Yes, I would," she finally managed to stammer out.

- - - - Preview - - - -

The school dance is finally here, and I think my worst fear has arrived as well. Kari is coming with me, and mom has been home lately. What could be better? But wait, I am only doing this to make my mom happy right.

"TK, the stars are like people. They each shine brightly in their own time, and they are each unique."

Kari has a knack for being the poetic type, which I absolutely love... oh no... love! It can't be ... has it finally happened? Have I broken my creed? Or have I simply gone crazy?

11


	5. The Dance

Ebacusta: Welcome to the next chapter of this fic. Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh my god I am so sorry. I had this all ready and then it all got erased so I had to retype it and then we got a new computer and it's very confusing but please forgive me. I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime

By ebacusta

Chapter 5

**The Dance**

"Kari!"

The brunette stopped and turned. It was Friday and she had been heading home. A girl with lilac hair was running towards her. "Kari, I found the perfect guy for you!" Yolei exclaimed. She skidded to a stop. "He's great. Charming, lovable, kind, caring."

"That's great Yolei, but I'm already going with someone," Kari said.

"WHAT?" Yolei yelled so loud that many stopped to look. "Who?"

"TK," Kari said.

"WHAT?" People started to back away. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Kari said.

"He's never come to a dance with a date before," Yolei said.

"Really?" Kari asked cocking her head to the side.

"He comes, but he doesn't bring a dance, and he _never_ dances. I think he comes because his mom annoys him about it," Yolei said. This got Kari a bit down-hearted since she had been hoping her words had had impact on his cold heart, but apparently he was doing this to get his mother off his back. Yolei had gone on, "…we'll have to get you a dress. Come on, we'll go shopping now." And before Kari could protest she was pulled off school the grounds by Yolei and they were headed towards the mall.

- - - Mall 5:21 p.m. - - -

"Okay Kari," Yolei said. They were standing in a store in front of a rack of dresses.

"Yolei, these are like prom dresses," Kari staring at them puffy skirts that most of them had. "This isn't a prom it's just a dance."

"Fine you don't like this style. How about these?" Yolei said. Kari suspected that she wasn't really listening to Kari's complaints. Many times since they'd gotten here, Kari had offered to wear a dress that she already had. Furthermore, she had already taken the day off from her part time job and had been late for it every day this week because of detention.

Kari looked at the dresses and bleached. "Yolei, I'm not getting married!"

"Fine you don't like those either," Yolei said not paying much attention. She dragged Kari over to another rack. "What about these?"

Kari looked at the dresses hanging on the rack. They were sleek, and nice looking, not to showy or clingy, but not to older looking either. Kari sighed, "They look nice."

"Great!" Yolei exclaimed. She began running around the rack grabbing the dresses in different colors and sizes before she thrust them into Kari's arms and pushed her into the dressing rooms. "Okay Kari, try them on."

"No," Kari said sarcastically. "I thought I was supposed to sleep in here." Kari was still cross about the fact that TK had not asked her of his own accord. But why did she care. He still had never changed his opinion about love and chose to ignore everything that she told him concerning love.

"Very funny," Yolei said. So, Kari spent the next 45 minutes parading around in different dress none of which she liked, because they were scratchy or itchy or whatever, until the very last dress, a sleeveless. She wearily pulled it on, feeling this was a great waste of time, and the immediate coolness of the fabric brought her back to her senses. The fabric was soft and smooth, no doubt satin, and it was pink.

Kari looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she thought she looked best in white, and so, she zipped herself up and walked out of the dressing room. Yolei, who had been sitting in a chair, gasped and stood up.

"It's perfect," she breathed. Yolei laid the dress she was going to get, a midnight blue one, on the chair.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Nice," Kari said.

Yolei walked around her examining the other aspects of the dress and muttering more to herself than to Kari, "Hugs the hips… but not to tightly… no to lose in the chest… settles nicely on her waist… and … there's a train." Yolei was right. The dress had a small train that dragged gracefully on the floor as Kari walked.

Yolei looked at her and then with a huge smile offered her expert advice, "I say you should get it."

"I say you're right," Kari agreed. The two broke out into fits of giggles and then Kari went to change back into her school clothes. She hung the dress back on its hanger and walked up to the woman at the counter, nearly fainted when she told Kari the price, but paid and walked out of the store with Yolei, who was also holding a bag like she was.

"That was brutal," Kari moaned as the two walked towards a shoe store. Yolei had insisted that they get a pair of shoes to match, and then she said they could get ready at her house. So, they went into the shoe store. Yolei got some midnight blue high heels, and convinced Kari to get a pair of high-heeled open-toed sandals with skinny straps criss-crossing over her foot.

And so, Kari and Yolei trudged out of the mall after a stop at a cosmetics store, in which Yolei bought a make-up kit with colors that would look good on Kari, and about 10 new shades of nail polish. Finally, they made it Yolei's home (after a quick stop at Kari's. Yolei had invited her to spend the night, so she had to get her clothes.) Kari and Yolei spent until 7:00 (which was unfortunately about 15 minutes) painting their finger and toenails, before Yolei announced that they need to take showers and get ready. The dance was at 8.

Yolei pushed Kari into the shower, after a quick one she wrung out her hair while Yolei showered as well. Even though she was still kind of mad at TK, a huge feeling of anticipation rose in her chest. So, when Yolei got out of the shower, she did Kari's hair and then did her own. They put on make-up, and lip-gloss, and all kinds of other cosmetics (most of which Kari would have been fine with out) and then they put on their shoes. But they remained in undergarments because they did not want to mess the dresses up before the dance.

Both of them were wearing a thin tank top and shorts. Kari's had to be a sleeveless tank-top of which she had none so she borrowed Yolei's, and when Kari said she had to get back to her house because TK was meeting her there, Yolei said, "No need. He lives in this apartment complex too."

This surprised Kari. Sure, she'd been to his house, but she didn't know Yolei lived in the same complex. "Cody does too," she said smiling. "And, I'm fairly certain Ken is at one of their houses since he lives pretty far away."

Kari just stared and then stammered, "Bu- But my parents will want pictures."

"My brothers and sisters have that covered too," Yolei said with a grin. "Don't underestimate the Inoue family." And that got her and Kari laughing again. At five till eight Yolei said they should put on their dresses. And they did. At exactly eight o'clock, after Yolei had explained to Kari why they left at eight rather than arrived at eight ("You have to be fashionably late," she had said.), the doorbell rang.

"Now Kari, that's probably Ken. Breathe, and whatever you do, stay calm," Yolei said.

- - - 7:30 p.m. TK's House - - -

TK and Ken sat in his room. He was confused. He had totally done this for his mom, but he was so dressed up, he wasn't so sure anymore. Ken was looking at him.

"Look TK," he said. "No use fretting over it. You already asked her, she's probably spent hundreds of dollars on a dress, and the dance is tonight. It will be awful if you suddenly decide not to go, and it will be upsetting to her for more reasons than one. Just go, enjoy yourself, and have a good time. That's what really matters."

TK nodded shakily. We're only doing this for your mom. To make her happy, so don't go getting any ideas, his brain told him. You're mom has been home all week, and it's probably because she's expecting something. You should be happy, every thing is going great, and by the end of tonight you won't ever have to talk to Kari again as more than a distant friend.

"Ken, I can't figure this out," TK said. "I tell myself that I'm only doing this for my mom, but, when we were kids... I knew her until she moved when we were eight. And after that… I can't figure this out. She gives me the impression that she can read my mind. She gets me to open up even when I don't want too. I can't disobey her gaze… What's wrong with me?"

"TK," Ken said. "There's nothing wrong with you, but if you ask me, I think your heart has finally decided to make the decision for itself. And I really don't think you can disobey your heart when it comes to these things. I tried once; it gave me headaches that I never want to experience again."

"But, I can't. It's the thing that I've always feared," he said. Ken was the only other person who even knew a little about his parents divorce other than Kari. "All relationships."

"TK," Ken said. He had a look on his face very close to Kari's. "Can you really say that? So, one relationship ended in failure. But, have you really seen any other relationships fail?"

TK looked at Ken, his face torn between emotions. "But… Ken… you're suppose to be on my side."

"I am," Ken said. "That's why I'm trying to tell you that ignoring your feelings won't make them go away. Love is one of those uncontrollable things. Nothing you can say or do will ever make it go away if it's true."

"But, I want it to go away. You don't understand, love only lives to destroy. Nobody understands that," TK protested but Ken interrupted, "Except Kari."

"But I-"

"Humans are drawn to things that understand them. And Kari seems to understand you the most, whether you want her to or not. And their something about Kari that you can't seem to resist, and I think it's her poetic nature. She speaks to you with metaphors and similes that you understand like the back of your hand," Ken said.

"But that doesn't-" TK began.

Ken interrupted again, "It does make sense. And what's more, deep down you know it."

"But I…"

"TK, you can sit here and tell me excuses all day, but your heart knows the truth, and your heart is the grand decider in this case. I have no power," Ken said. "And neither do you."

"But, Ken… I can't… It's not fair," TK said.

"Life isn't fair TK. Life is never fair unfortunately," Ken said. TK and him sat in silence.

"Thanks Ken, for um, listening to me whine and complain," TK said.

"No, problem. Come on," Ken said standing up, checking his watch. "It's time to go." TK stood as well, and they both grabbed the flowers they had bought for them earlier in the evening. They had been sitting in a vase of water, which TK nearly knocked over when pulling out Kari's bouquet. He followed Ken out of his room, and after waving good-bye to his mother, left the house. They were going to Yolei's house since it was close. After a few minutes they stopped in front of a door and knocked.

It was opened by one of Yolei's brothers. "Oh, hi Ken and TK. Hold on," he said. "Yolei! Ken is here!"

"Okay!" Yolei yelled back. I could here her coming. She appeared at the door. Ken sucked in his breath.

"You look beautiful," he said. TK wasn't really listening. He was arguing in his head trying to decide if he wanted to spend a while with Yolei and Ken and let them talk so that he wouldn't have to see Kari or if he wanted them to shut up and get going to her house. He barely heard when Yolei spoke to him, "Oh, TK's here too. Hold on."

TK had finally decided that he wanted them to talk as much as they wanted, but when she was coming back it sounded like she was giving some hurried last minute instructions and then she appeared in the door. He nearly swallowed his heart (which had jumped into his throat).

"H-H-Hi Kari," TK stammered. She was beautiful, dressed in a light pink gown that tumbled gracefully to the floor. It hugged her hips and looked a little shiny in the dim light from the street. Her bangs were curled, as was the rest of her hair and it was twisted up elegantly into a hair clip, with her curls piling up and spilling over the top of it. Her curled bangs framed her face that sparkled with a little face glitter.

She smiled, "Hi TK." My heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest.

"You two ready to go?" Ken asked. TK barely heard him over the sound of his thumping chest. His pulse was racing.

"Y-Y-Yeah," TK stammered out. I should like an idiot. Get it together Takaishi! Since Yolei and TK didn't live that far from school, Ken and TK held out their arms. Kari and Yolei hooked theirs with the boys. Kari lifted the skirt of her dress as we began to walk.

"So, TK, how's your mom?" Kari asked.

"Good, she's doing good. Ever since you screamed at her she's been working at home, but at least I get to see her in the mornings and afternoons when she's waiting for me. I think during the school day is when she goes to meetings," TK said. I'm babbling. Oh my god! Shut Up!

But, Kari just smiled, "That's nice. How's Matt?"

"I dunno," he said. "I haven't talked to him since dinner. Well wait, yes I have. Yesterday. I went to go get some help from him." Yeah, trying to figure out why you asked Kari to the dance. And it was not just on account of your mom. I could feel something different about that time. Your heart was pounding very similar to the way it's pounding now. "Great now I'm babbling in my head," he whispered.

"What about your dad?"

"Well, when I saw Matt yesterday, he told me dad was alright. He's been working at the TV station a lot lately. They've been having some problems, but, their not as bad as they used to be," TK told her.

"That's great," Kari said. By then, they had reached the school and were entering the decorated building. The dance itself was taking place in the auditorium, and the hallway leading to it was decorated with balloons and streamers. When they arrived, Kari and TK debated what they wanted to do first and decided to eat before all the other kids got to the food.

After filling a plate (of mostly sweets) TK and Kari sat down at a table together. Kari's eyes took in the auditorium in all of its glory. Bunches of balloons were placed in strategic places, streamers were draped along the wall and some intentionally left dangling. The colors they chose to use this year (white, silver, and gold) were arranged together beautifully and the bunches of balloons, that were sitting on tables held down with a bag full of Hershey's Kisses, swayed lightly.

"This place is beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you," he blurted before he could stop himself. She looked at him. He froze. Did I really just say that? What is wrong with me? Something's messing with my mind.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome if I do say so myself," she said, a little tint of red coming to her cheeks. TK blushed as well. They engaged in spirited conversation while they ate and then TK offered to go get some drinks. While he was gone, Yolei approached.

"So," she said sitting in the chair beside Kari. "Have you two danced yet?"

"Nope," Kari said. "Just ate and talked."

"That's all you've done?" Yolei asked.

Kari nodded, "If that's all we do, that's fine by me."

"Kari, you have the wrong attitude about this stuff. You dance at a dance. Another reason you get a soft dress is so they guy's hands won't be moving around trying to get comfortable on the itchy fabric, because then you think they're trying to do something else," Yolei whispered.

"Yes, and?" Kari said. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Oh, TK's coming back, I'll get back with you later," Yolei whispered. And then she left to go find Ken.

"Hey, TK," Kari said.

"Hey," he handed her one of the drinks in his hands.

"Thank you," she replied. They drank and watched in silence, and then finally, TK spoke, "Would you like to dance?"

Kari didn't think he was going to ask, and apparently, he didn't either. "Are you sure that's what you meant to ask?"

"Yeah," he said firmly. "So would you?"

"I'd love too," Kari said. She and TK stood up and TK took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he fitted his hands on her waist. The fabric felt soft beneath his hands. Silk… or Satin he thought to himself. Many kids who had known TK for a while were watching them amazed that TK was actually dancing with a girl he had asked to the dance.

"You know TK, you've changed since we were little kids," Kari said.

"How?" he asked.

"You used to smile a lot. Even when you weren't happy but now, you rarely ever smile. I've noticed. You're constantly worried that someone will find out details about your parents divorce…"

"Yeah and?" TK asked, wondering where this was going to.

Kari grinned mischievously, "I think that's part of the reason you never wanted to fall in love."

"Huh?" TK asked.

"It was easier for you to love someone who already knew about your family problems and wouldn't hold them against you," she said.

"What am I? A Nancy Drew novel that needs to be figured out," TK asked, slightly angry. What did she know? Obviously more than he thought. When the song ended, Kari took TK's arm and led him out on to a balcony looking towards the large pond that was on the school grounds. They were silent. Kari was staring at the sky and TK was wondering why he was here.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Kari spoke, "TK, the stars are like people. They each shine brightly in their own time and they are each unique."

"And?" TK asked confused at what this had to do with anything.

"Some stars last longer than others and others don't. Some stars are destroyed when they get to close and some are just fine," she turned to look at him. "Similarly, some relationships end in failure, and some don't."

"No, you're wrong. They all end in failure. No one understands what I went through when my parents's divorced, not even Yolei and Davis… Not even Ken, he may know more than others, but he still doesn't understand it enough…"

Kari interrupted, looking at the stars again, "Except for the one who already did." He stared at her. "TK, do you see those two stars shining brightly next to each other? Those two stars are in the prime of their life, and their closeness has not been their downfall. And I see two stars on earth who are in the prime of their life, whose closeness hasn't harmed either of them."

He couldn't say anything. But finally he managed, "Love means you have to tell people everything about you. And nobody needs to know. I don't want to tell anyone about me, because I don't want to tell them about my family."

"But," Kari said. "Tell me. If one already knows everything there is to know about your past, then does one really need to explain anything at all." She looked at him. "Love is not something the brain can control. That is something only the heart can decide on, and it seems your heart has already decided. So, why don't you stop trying to fool yourself, and listen to what it's saying?"

TK was speechless. Yolei had told him something similar, and this wasn't the first time he had gotten the thought that she could read minds.

"A mistake can last a lifetime… A mistake can ruin a lifetime… So… is forbidding yourself from loving going to ruin your lifetime?"

"No," TK began.

"Your right. Love can be painful… but, love can also be a wonderful thing. Like having a companion who will _never _leave your side," Kari said,

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" TK yelled. "LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS!"

The next thing Kari said was barely audible as she spoke in a whisper, "Just as you can fall in love… you can fall out of love. Families can be destroyed, hearts can be broken, and minds can be set. But…" she had tears in her eyes as she went on, "that doesn't mean… that love can't support either." TK was speechless. Was there some deep dark secret that he didn't know about Kari?

"Kari I-"

She interrupted, tears running down her cheeks, "But you know what hurts you the most when you're in love? The betrayal or death of your loved one."

He was silent for a minute. "Kari," he spoke finally. "Is there something similar to this that happened to you?"

"You know," Kari said. "I told myself at one time that I wouldn't love either… because of what happened to your family. But, a boy made me realize my mistake. He told me something that I will never forget."

"What?" TK asked.

" 'But if there were no love inside you, wouldn't you feel pretty empty? If there were no love in this world, where would we be?'" TK stared at her. That was something he told her when he was little.

"How did you remember?"

"I couldn't forget. Those words, were like a light to my darkened path. Some where along the way, I got lost, but he helped me find my way again. And so, TK, I want to return the favor," Kari said. She wiped away the tears. "You know, in all the years I spent up in Hokkaido, I never went one day without thinking of you. Wondering how you were doing, what you were doing. And I thought of all the fun we had. About how impossible it had been too stay sad around you. So I told myself… that if I ever saw you again… I would tell you something… that you once told me you never had."

Kari looked at him. "You do have friends TK. You have me, and you have Yolei and Ken and Davis. And no matter what happens you'll always have them. The day you told me you had no friends… it was right before we left… I was crestfallen. I thought you considered me as a friend. But, I want you to know, that even if you move to the United States, you'll always be my friend. And friends give each other helpful advice that can help them with tough decisions."

She sat next to him on the bench. "TK, the heart is not something to be ignored. You need to listen to it just as much as any other part of your body. It has desires that need to be filled as well." It was if all the emotions he had been struggling had become clear. His brain was screaming at him furiously, DON'T LISTEN TO HER! LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR US! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR _YOU_! I'VE BEEN WITH YOU LONGER THAN SHE HAS! LISTEN TO ME!

But he didn't. He ignored his head and did something he had wanted to do for days now. He leaned toward her and let his lips touch hers. This was what he wanted. This is what he needed. Love.

His brain was about ready to explode, OH MY GOD TAKAISHI! YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN! YOU LET HER POETIC NATURE SUCK YOU IN! YOU'RE A SUCKER FOR POETRY! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D FORSAKE ME LIKE THAT! BROKEN YOUR CREED AFTER ONLY 8 YEARS! I THOUGHT YOU'D LAST LONGER! But slowly his brain subdued itself, lost in the feelings of a first kiss.

He pulled away surprised, yet satisfied, at what he just done. Kari looked surprised too. Like she had expected him to back out at the last moment. Kari stood and walked back to the balcony railing. She was silent as if thinking. And then she said something, "You know, I didn't tell you to fall in love with me."

"I know," TK said getting up and standing beside her, "but, I just couldn't help myself."

- - - - Preview - - - -

Now that I have officially broken my creed, I have a girlfriend and it happens to be Kari. My mom is overjoyed and Cinderella is coming up soon, which means I've gotta by some tickets.

"You know TK, somehow I think, your kindness is something that I am undeserving of."

She's joking right? Does that mean she doesn't want to go out? Or does it mean she's amazed that we are going out? There's only one more question left in my head, and that is how have I survived this long with out Kari?

11


	6. Epilogue

Ebacusta: Sorry! I'm so sorry! My computer is acting really weird and it erased all my documents and then I got them all back except for this one so I had to retype it like fifty times because my computer refused to save it. And ARGH! We've had so much stupid homework! And then my grandmother died a week ago, so things have been rough. Please enjoy the story and thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime

By ebacusta

Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

TK yawned and stretched. He pushed back his covers, got out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, where he lazily showered, brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother with a cup of coffee.

"Did you brush your hair?" she asked.

"Yes," TK said. "I already told you, it doesn't do much good." His mother had been home everyday since the dance. When she found out that TK had a girlfriend, who just happened to be Kari, she had been so happy that she practically had a heart attack. Or at least that's how TK felt. But he had to admit that he had been feeling a million times better ever since he and Kari had started going out two weeks and a day ago.

He ate his breakfast and then reached for his bag. His mother spoke, "TK? Do you still have your special invitation from Kari?"

"Yeah," TK said.

"Well keep up with it. We're going to be going tonight with Matt and your father, and then we're going to have dinner with her family," Natsuko said.

"Okay," TK said trying to hide his excitement. He gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran from the apartment. He ran down the stairs and almost sprinted to school. He slid into his seat to wait. And he continued to wait until finally the lesson started.

"Okay, class, as you know, today we're going to go see your classmate Hiakri in her dance school's production of _Cinderella_. I see that you all have turned in your permission slips, so, we're just going or jump right into the lesson. We're leaving at lunch time so all lessons have been cut short.

TK didn't listen very much while he waited for lunch time to arrive. Tonight was the grand opening of Kari's show and he could hardly wait. From what he'd seen that day, he'd gone with her to the school, the production was going to be awesome, and furthermore, his girlfriend was going to be Cinderella.

But, much to his surprise, two hours before lunch, the administrator came in and told TK that he was being picked up. As he gathered his stuff, he wondered if this meant he wouldn't get to see Kari in the show.

When he got outside, he saw his mother waiting for him. Her face lit up when she saw him. "TK turn on your cell."

He pulled it out and turned it on. "Why?" he asked.

"You'll see," his mother said. As if on cue, his cell phone rang.

He answered it, "Hello?"

An excited voice greeted him, "TK?"

"Kari? What's up?"

"Nothing much, except, I convinced Ms. Tiffany to let me do something special. It involves you and it's only if you want to do it."

"What?"

"Well… you can do the finale with me if you want too!" Kari exclaimed.

"Really?" TK asked. He got in the car with his mom and they headed over to the place where Kari's recital was going to be.

"Yeah," Kari said. "It will have to be either the afternoon show that our classmates are coming too, or the last day of the show."

"I'll do it today, but… what about all the dancing that other guy had to do?"

"Well, that's why you'd have to do the afternoon show. No offense to you or anything, but Ms. Tiffany wants to get good reviews for this, and the critics are coming tonight. We've changed it around so that you can do it without all the dancing. It would be a simple spin onto the stage and then you'd catch me. We'd have to rework the timing, but… Tom's open to it. He's willing to play a different role for the finale."

"Wow, you did all that for me?" he asked.

"Yes. So will you? I mean only if you want too."

"Sure," TK said

"Great, I'll see you in a few," she said and hung up. TK and his mother pulled into the parking lot of the gigantic building and then quickly went inside. Kari was waiting on stage doing some warm up exercises with Tom and Satsuki. But when she saw TK she stopped, jumped over the divider between the seats and the stage. And dashed up the stairs before she jumped into his arms.

"TK!" she exclaimed. Tom and Satsuki stopped stretching to watch.

"Hey," TK replied. She let go of him and pulled him down the stairs with her.

"There's not a lot of time to get this right okay?" Kari told him as they jumped over the divider. "Tom is going to show you what to do, and then we're going to try it. If you don't get it the first time, don't worry about it. Tom will be there to catch me if you can't."

"Okay," TK replied.

"Now you'll have to wear Tom's outfit and you'll have to wear a brown wig so you can keep Tom's hair color. We can't have a brown haired guy all show and then suddenly a blonde, but, we've got that all taken care of." She led him backstage with Tom and Satsuki closely in tow. She stopped in front of a wardrobe and then pulled out a wig, and a copy of Tom's outfit.

"Here," she said handing them to him. Then she and Satsuki disappeared while Tom taught TK his part. It was a spin onto the stage and he had to stop on a small red "x" on the ground and he had to be facing Kari. He was to start the spin when she picked up her leg and started spinning and then he would spin on and stop just in time to catch her and pse.

Tom was showing TK the pose he was to take, when Kari and Satsuki reappeared in their costumes. "Do you have it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," TK nodded. "Thank you… for everything."

"Tome smiled, "Sure." He went back to watch and leaned against the wall. Kari and Satsuki started their spins, and then Veronica came out spinning, and then Kari spun into the air. He watched as Kari did her little dance routine, and then she kicked her leg back to start her second spin. TK spun onto the stage and stopped, a little dizzy, but still able to stand upright. He held out his arms. He repressed a grunt as Kari fell into them and they posed.

Ms. Tiffany was bursting with pride. "Excellent! Excellent! Now, let's try it with costumes!" TK went and got in the costume. He pulled on the brown wig and then went back out. They tried it again, and this time he did it without getting dizzy, and then Ms. Tiffany wanted to run through the whole show, and then end with the finale. And they did. Finally, she ushered everyone back stage and spoke to them. "Okay guys. It was wonderful today. We've changed around the finale a bit, but you seem to have adapted wonderfully. Everything will be back to normal tonight. I want you all to do your best and don't worry about the crowd. If you make a mistake they won't notice unless you make a big deal about it. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Great, now let's get out there and do our best!"

The auditorium was starting to fill up. Kari and TK sat on a bench waiting. Kari was nervous and was leaning against TK's chest trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't wearing her seven layered costume anymore, but instead, she was wearing a blue leotard with a see-through raggedy looking skirt.

"TK, I'm so glad you did this," she said.

"I'd do anything for you," TK replied. He put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers. "It'll be okay. You'll do great."

"Thanks TK," she said. Ms. Tiffany rush backstage. "It's Showtime!" TK kissed Kari's forehead and then let her go so she could get ready to go on stage. He smiled at her and then the arena went black. Kari and her evil stepsisters rushed onto the stage and got in position. This was going to be fun.

**2:45: Dance Arena**

TK stood at the edge of the curtain watching Kari dance with Tom, and then spin away. She pun off stage with him, and he ran behind the curtain, passing TK. Tom pulled off his prince outfit and replaced it with a bright blue outfit. He ran up behind TK and gave him a reassuring pat before he got in line behind a bunch of other guys wearing brightly colored outfits as well.

TK understood. Tom had agreed to be one of the fill-in dancers. Today, when he wasn't just concentrating on Kari, he noticed the fill-ins were not just girls in short brightly colored dresses, but guys in similarly colored jumpsuits as well. Finally, the last of the girls on stage spun off, and the fill-ins all flipped onto the stage on after the other. All of the boys were coming from TK's side of the stage, the girls from the side opposite them.

He watched the two lines merge into one and then break into two lines of boy-girl, boy-girl. They started their synchronized dancing. TK watched feeling eternally grateful to Tom. And then the fill-ins spread and he saw why. Satsuki, Kari, and Veronica had spun onto the stage. He took a deep breathe and readied himself. He watched as Kari did her spin into the air and then her routine up there, and then he saw her kick back her leg.

He took a deep breathe once more and spun onto the stage. He spotted the red "x." He stopped and faced Kari; he saw her spin and then fly from the air towards him. He held out his arms and caught her. Just before they struck their poses, TK brought his face close to hers and kissed it. The music stopped right when they hit their pose. The audience burst into loud cheers and applause. He and Kari were smiling, and then she slid out of his arms and they retreated off stage.

Slowly the kids in the production dance onto the stage, where their name was announced. Tom was standing in a group with TK and Kari.

"Thank you," TK said to him again. "I am eternally in your debt."

Tom laughed, "No prob. And you don't owe me anything. I was happy to do it. I know exactly how you feel." TK grinned at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"This is us," he told TK, so TK followed him onto the stage in a simplified routine, created just for him. They stopped.

"Prince Charming, played by Tom Kennerdy and Takeru Takaishi," the announcer announced through his microphone. TK pulled off the wig and took a bow with Tom, to immense clapping and loud cheers come from, where he suspected his classmates were sitting.

"And the star of our show…" TK and Tom split. Kari came spinning down from the ceiling her costume sparkling brightly. She landed delicately between TK and Tom. "Hikari Yagami!" A whole section of the audience stood up as loud cheers erupted from them. Kari took a bow.

The auditorium rang loudly with shouts such as, "GO KARI!" and "GO TK!" All of them smiled, and then the curtain fell, and the dancers split from their lines, congratulating one another and verifying plans they had for the evening show. All of them were going out to eat and Kari had invited TK and his family to join them. TK could hardly wait.

**6:30: TK's House**

TK pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. He was going to meet Matt, and his parents at the auditorium. He was going with a bunch of his classmates. He called good-bye to his mother and tan to the sidewalk. Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken were waiting for him.

"Come on," Davis said. "I still can't believe you were in the show. How did it happen?"

"Kari," TK told him again. They crossed the street. By the time they got there, their group had added a number of other classmates they met on the way. They showed the tick taker their special invitation from Kari, and he directed them up a flight of stairs. After waving at their classmates, they all went up them. TK saw Matt talking to Tai. They were sitting with a bunch of other teens. There was a boy with reddish-brown hair, a girl with pink hair, another girl with reddish-orange hair, and a boy with blue hair and glasses.

Matt stood up when they entered. "TK," he said, "You remember my friends: Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Joe." They all waved at him.

TK smiled, "Hey guys. These are my friends Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Cody. In fact I think you've already met them."

"Hi," everyone said in unison. This got everyone laughing as TK and his friends sat down on the same row as Matt and the others. A little before the show started, his pranets entered followed by Kari's parents. They sat behind the children. And then a long line of other adults entered. They were all introduced as the parents of the kids already on the balcony. More people came and sat down around them, no doubt others who had received special invitations from someone they knew in the program. But TK didn't pay much attention because then, the show started.

**9:00 p.m. Dance Arena**

Kari and the others took their bow. Tk was waiting on the side of the stage. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. He had worked it out with Ms. Tiffany that afternoon. She nudged him in the back signaling that it was his turn. He walked onto the stage holding flowers and he presented them to Kari, who took them with huge smile and tears in her eyes. TK leaned over and kissed her cheek to tremendous applause.

Many flashes went off, and then the curtain fell. Kari hugged him. "Thank you TK. Thank you so much."

TK grinned. "Sure."

**The Next Morning**

There was a knock on the door. TK pushed himself up from the couch to answer it. "Yes?" he asked and opened the door. Kari was standing there holding the newspaper, looking excited.

"Look!" she exclaimed pushing the newspaper into his hands. He stepped aside to let her in, and then kicked the door shut.

"What am I looking at?" he asked as he followed her into the living room and onto the couch. Kari pointed to an article with a large picture over it. It was the picture of TK kissing her cheek as he gave her the flowers.

"Read it," she said.

He read the review aloud:

_"Last night's grand opening of _Cinderella _was a huge success. The dancers were wonderful, and the costumes carefully planed and colored. The acts were excellently executed as Cinderella (played by Hikari Yagami) went through her hard life as a maid in her stepmother's house._

_The most exiting act of all was the Grand Finale when Cinderella performed an exciting and breath-taking routine. And despite all the complicated steps the rest of the show involved, the simplicity of the Grand Finale made it better than all the rest._

_Spinning into the air and successfully getting all seven layers of her complicated costume into the air, the finale came to a climax when she went spinning across the stage and landed perfectly in Prince Charming's waiting arms._

_Prince Charming (Played by Tom Kennerdy) executed his perfect timing in stopping his own dance just in time to catch the flying Cinderella._

_But perhaps the highlight of the evening was when Hikari's real Prince Charming came onto the stage to give her a surprise. Takeru Takaishi (more commonly known as TK) walked onto the stage last night holding a huge bouquet of flowes especially for his girlfriend. Upon receiving her flowers and a kiss (pictured above), Hikari rewarded her boyfriend (an everyone else in the auditorium) with the biggest and prettiest smile seen all evening. No doubt, Cinderella is a show worth seeing. Its majestic setting adds to the show, as your family is pulled into the story._

_Rating: 9.5/10"_

TK looked up at Kari, "Kari that's wonderful!" He reached out and pulled her into a hug. When he released her, she pulled back smiling at him. "Let's go see if the other critics put in the same picture.

"Sure," TK said, "but first…" he went into the kitchen and pulled out a pair of scissors. He cut out the article and the picture and handed it to Kari. "And the critic was right, you have one of the prettiest smiles ever."

Kari blushed, "Thanks TK."

**One Week Later**

TK and Kari sat together in a café. Kari stared at TK. "You know TK, somehow, I think your kindness is something that I am undeserving of."

"What do you mean?" TK asked. "Does that mean you don't want me to go out with you?"

"No, I do want to go out with you. It's just, you been to all my shows," Kari said.

"You don't want me to come?"

"Yes I do. I do want you to come," Kari said. "It's just that you bought tickets to all my shows and you've taken me out after each one. And you bought those flowers and everything. And I haven't given you anything. Sometimes I just feel that I'm not worthy of your kindness."

"But you are," TK said. "And you always will be. And for me, your love and affection is enough. You don't have to give me anything else."

"Thanks TK," Kari said. "I'm amazed you haven't gotten tired of seeing the same show over and over and over again. Of course the last one is tomorrow night so we'll be able to spend more time together."

"No, I haven't gotten tired of seeing the same show over and over again because I find something new I hadn't noticed before. And I'll be there for the last one tomorrow too," TK said.

"TK," Kari said and snuggled against him.

"You know what?" TK asked. "I don't know how I survived this long with out you."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you liked this story. Sorry for the delay. Please review.

ebacusta


End file.
